A Leafeons Life
by WolfBytes
Summary: A Leafeons life, as a new school wasn't enough for Alex and his little brother Toby, he now has a leafeon that seems to hate him for unknown reasons, an espeon that wont leave him alone and now has to share a room with a strange sceptile...AND a shy jolteon that seems interested in Toby...hehe they wont be able to survive for long. Rated M to be safe :/ All pokemon anthro.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fan fiction and I hope it will be good, but knowing me it will probably be crap XD anyway this is a Pokémon fan fiction and this is my first chapter, I hope you will like it :) **

**All the Pokémon within this story will be anthro (humanised) LoL, I hope to put at least 2000-3000 words in each chapter :3**

**I do not own Pokémon, I only own the characters within this story. If I did own Pokémon I would be filthy stinking rich X3**

*Beep Beep Beep Beep* "arrrghh…what the he-"I fell out of bed trying to stop my alarm… "Why?" I say as I get up to stop the horrific sound that signalled what today was, "why… today of all days". I get dressed into a dark blue shirt with a light green hoodie and faded jeans. Just as I get my bag packed I hear my door bell ring. I rush to the door already knowing who it is, I open the door to be met by a Flareon wearing a black shirt and a white & grey hoodie with red & white shorts "HEYY what's up big bro" he says while giving me a hug "ready for school!" I just sweat drop, thinking he's a little too enthusiastic about high-school.

"Yeah… can't wait…" I say to him in a monotone voice, before snatching up my bag & skateboard. I walked out into the front yard of my home, my little brother right behind me, my cream coloured hair relishing in the crisp air, it was so refreshing being outside, me being a Leafeon was probably the reason for that but I feel like I would love the outdoors even if I wasn't. About ten minutes of skating I start up a conversation being sick of the silence between us, "So… what was this new school called anyway?" "I think it was called… Motion academy" "heh that's cool..." I reply to his answer… I speed up a little "come on let's go then, don't wanna be late to our first class" it only took another five minutes to make it to the big steel gate which read 'Motion Academy', we made our way in, trying to make it to the principal's office through huge crowds of people.

We finally made it to a door with what looked to be one of the legendry's face in gold, painted on the front, I think it was Articuno, but I couldn't be sure I never learnt much about any of the ancient gods. My brother knocked and opened the door we were met by a male Glaceon "ah yes, there you boys are I was wondering when you two would get here, welcome to Motion Academy… please take a seat" he said in a happy voice. After about ten minutes of discussing things, "well quick, the bell will go in twenty or so minutes, so go put your stuff away and get settled in" as we walk out the door he gives us our time tables. We finally make our way out to the eating area and just walk around, there was a few people staring at us which put me off at first, then everybody was staring at us. "Why are they staring at us" my brother whispers to me "I don't know but I doubt it's good" we quickly made our way back inside the building to put our stuff in our lockers… I did notice there wasn't many Eeveelutions out there… could that be it… I wasn't sure yet but I was determined to find out.

As we finally got there the bell rang and we took a look at our time tables, my little brother was in grade 10 while I was in grade 12, so we both knew we wouldn't be any of the same classes, which made me kind of sad. But it didn't bother me that much we both said bye and made our ways to our separate classes, I made it to my classroom, English, one of my best subjects.

I open the door and made my way in, people still pilling up into the room. A lot of them looked at me strangely, but I didn't give much mind to it, I just made my way to the very back of the class and put my book down. As the teacher, a Zoroark by the look of it, finally arrived and set up his stuff, he got his laptop set up and started the roll, checking people off, he finally made it to me "class we have a new student here what is your name young man" he asks "Alex Fang-Song" I reply, some of the student looking over to me "very good, now that I've marked the role let's get started shall we" he starts, turning around to the white board writing his name in the 'classic' black marker, "Mr O'Conner" "many of you would have had me last term, even more of you wouldn't have" after about fifty or so minutes the bell finally rings and the class makes it out into the hallway along with all the other classes.

One of the students barging past me and out the door almost pushing me over, I look to where he would have been but only saw a leaf like tail like mine dash around the corner, I rush over there and try to see the student but was too late and lost him to the huge crowd that was surging in the hallway, I shrug it off and make my way to my second class on my timetable. Biology, I finally make my way to the door and walk in, only a few people in the class, but they still just stared at me like I was an alien, I ignored there stares and made my way to the very back again… there was another Leafeon sitting next to me which caught my attention, it was a female too. Not that that mattered to me anyway, I wasn't some kind of pervert or whatever, "hi" I say trying to spark up an conversation, she looks towards me before huffing a turning away to look out the window.

"Okay then…" I reply to her response which I founds a little rude… "Don't worry, she just doesn't like trusting people" I turn around to be met by a male Lucario, "really… why?" I reply "oh… no reason" I hear her growl and we both turn towards her "I'd rather you two not talk about me…" "Sorry" we both say in unison "what's your name?" I ask the Lucario behind me "Jacob" "cool" I say before our teacher runs through the door in a rush before falling over catching everybody's attention… sighing he stands up straight and puts all his stuff down on his desk I think he was a Arcanine "okay class please take your seats and we will get started" "my name is Professor Miller" " I will be teaching you all biology for this term and yes I am a new teacher here" he starts the roll and when he gets to me everybody looks at me again which was still strange for me even the other Leafeon looked at me… "River Starr?" "Here" the Leafeon that I have been so fascinated in answered… I look over to her to find her looking at me, she quickly looks away with what looks to be a blush… I just smile when she peeks another look at me.

After about another 50 minutes, the bell finally goes to everybody's excitement, everybody rushes out besides from me, Jacob and River, I make my way out the door to snatch one more look at the now chatting Jacob and River, both staring at me… which made me frown. Why does everyone stare at me like that, it's like I'm an alien or something. I make my way out of the building into the yard and try to find my brother, I finally find him hanging out with two girls giggling… I sweat drop at the image, and go over to him and drag him away from the girls, all the while him yelling stuff at me like "what the hell man" "why you gotta be so rude" "hey I had a chance with them" I only shake my head at him "you had less of a chance then winning the lotto" "oh sure like you had a chance either" he says back "yeah whatever, come on lets go eat" "okay… so how was class for you?" he asks "well… it was… interesting…" "What do you mean… interesting?" he replies "well… I'm not sure…"

We finally found a good spot on some nice green grass under a huge tree, "so… how'd you meet them girls?" I smirk at his blank expression "oh… I don't know…" "Oh sure~" I say with a huge smirk. I look around the yard there wasn't any people looking at us at last. "I still wonder why everyone was looking at us before" I say before leaning against the massive trunk of the tree… "I don't know… I thought it was just because we were new but I feel like it was more than that…" "Nah I think it is because we are Eeveelutions…" I say back to him after closing my eyes "really why would that be?" "I don't know… hopefully they will stop staring at us by tomorrow…" I say… "So where's our dorms gonna be anyway?" "Oh… I totally forgot about that… I don't really know…" "Maybe it says it on our time tables" he replies to me, I take out my timetable and examine it… "Ah here's mine… forest dorm… hmmm by the sound of it they put us in type dorms" "yeah mine is Inferno Dorm" I start thinking about that other Leafeon again "she'll be there" "who will be there?" my brother asks me "huh?..." "You said she'll be there… who's _she_?" "Oh… no one…" I reply. "Okay then…" he finishes his sandwich and just lays back.

I just sat against the tree relishing the fresh air flowing past me… I look down at my little brother laying on the grass a big smile on his face… "So how were your classes" I ask him, he opens his eyes and looks at me "they were cool we learnt math first period and science second period, where I met those two girls…" he says with a slight blush on his face as he says the last bit, "pfft" my only reply, he just glares at me laughing at him, yeah whatever" "hehehe" trying to calm myself over what I was laughing about only made it worse as I laughed even harder "yeah okay u can shut up now!" he says in a slightly irritated voice "heh okay, just joking" it was just funny" I say to him still trying to hide the little giggles that were trying to escape my mouth.

"So how were your classes" he asks me when I finally stopped laughing at how he got fans the first day "it was good… there is this girl though… she's… different…" brother looks up at me in confusion "what do you mean… different?" "Well she's not like the other girls who always want to be with me or whatever she's pretty cool, I guess…" "OHH~ my big brother got a crush~" he smirks at me "what no! I just met her… anyway even if I did, I think she hates me…" I say looking down "really? Why?" "I don't know" I reply looking up and closing my eyes… "Hmmm, what is she" he says to me "You know what that's the weirdest thing… she's a Leafeon just like me…" I say to him shaking my head to the sudden dizziness that assaulted my senses… "Really?" he says "Yeah… its weird isn't it" "yeah that's so weird, I wonder why she would hate you?" "That's what I wanna know… I feel like we could be friends, if I just knew why she hated me…" "pfft" he replies and starts laughing "oh ha ha very funny" I say before punching him in the arm.

As the bell rings we start to get up to head to our next separate class not knowing that River and Jacob was in fact sitting in the tree that they were under listening to what they were saying "hehe looks like you got a fan riv-" he couldn't finish his sentence as river punched him in the face out of the tree only to fall a full 4 metres to the ground "yeah shut up, ya ass" she says as she jumps down from the tree and walks off to the next class only to leave Jacob on the ground in pain, still giggling over what the pair heard.

**Well I hoped you liked the first chapter, make sure to hit that follow and favourite button X3 it would help me out very much if you would, and tell me if there is any problems or anything NO flames please if you don't like it then why did you read it -.- I update very regularly since the school holidays just started today for me :D Peace **

**Wolfy :D **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello fellow readers this is the second chapter of 'A Leafeons Life' I know I updated very late since the first chapter, but I have been having some problems with word soz enjoy :)**_

Making our way inside, we split up to go to our different classes. I had art, my most favourite subject. Walking through the door into a room full of white desks all connected, paintings all over the walls. I sit down in one of the desks, being one of the few already there waiting for more people … after a few minutes everybody shows up including Jacob and River…. Both staring at me as they walk in, Jacob giggling next to her as he saw me. I just turn away from them not caring very much, knowing that she still hated me for some reason…

As our teacher walks in we all settle down, a shiny Lucario "quite down class, quite down" she says while writing her name on the board behind her "Mrs Henderson… now let's get started…" she does the role, I snap back to attention as someone walks through the door, an Espeon. At that moment I swear every single male in the class stared at her… other than me of cause. She struts in looking all snooty and sits down next to me… To everyone's surprise. The teacher still marking the role, the Espeon looks over at me "hi there cutie~" -wow she's straight forward isn't she- I think to myself "heh, yeah" I say sarcastically, not caring "Oh don't be like that cutie" she says leaning in closer, I back away, a little crept out "can you stop". "Mr Alex Fang-Song" the teacher asks "Here!" I reply before moving further away from the Espeon, moving ever closer to me.

"Miss Kate Wild" "here!" the Espeon says backing away from me at last… "Okay class today we will be learning what we will be doing for this term…" she says getting her laptop set up "we will be doing abstract" she says to everyone's excitement, finally leaving me alone the Espeon gets to work on our first assignment an abstract painting of a personal object or person… I get a few colours and start painting the background, I chose I significantly personal thing related to my family's past. Just as I finish the half of my background the bell rings and everyone makes their way out of the class room. I pack up my stuff and put my art in a drying rack with everybody else's before walking out the door.

I make my way back to the tree, which I and my brother toby laid under before, he was already there talking to another Eeveelution… I walk over to them chatting "so what's your name?" my brother asks the Jolteon "Kyra hehe" she replies "well, well, well…" I say to the two love birds with a huge smirk, they both look at me with slight blushes on their faces "ha ha" my brother replies sarcastically and says bye to the Jolteon who walks away with a wink. I sit next to him and he glares at me "so rude" I just laugh "hey I was gonna go check out my dorm room, you should go hang out with that girl hehe" I say getting up to head off to the left side of the academy "yeah whatever" he replies with a blush all over his face… after about 5 minutes of walking I make it to the forest dorm a huge building with a ton of grass types flowing in and out of the golden doors.

I made my way past the massive crowd and go up two floors, looking for room 112 "holy crap this school is huge" I say to myself, before finally finding the right door, I push the key in with a click. There were four beds, a bathroom a TV and an Xbox 360 and a PS3.

I take better look around, walking in and setting my stuff on the bed that seemed the most unoccupied. The walls were a dark green and the carpet was a crisp white, I put all my cloths that I brought from my home in one of the four drawers. I take a look in the bathroom, huge shower, bath, sink and toilet… usual stuff you'd find in a bathroom, I decide to get in the shower just before I hear a knock at the door. I walk over to it to be met by my little bro "hey" he says walking in and flopping on the bed "Woah your beds are so much softer" he says snuggling into the big fluffy blanket on my bed "heh yeah" I reply just before the ring of the bell assaults our ears.

"Well we better get going" I say struggling to pull him away from the soft cloud that was my blanket. "No~! Please~!" I just sit there sweat dropping at the scene in front of me. I finally yank him off the blanket and throw him outside my room right into the wall "ouch you didn't have to be so rough!" he says rubbing his head from the impact "well maybe you shouldn't be such an idiot all the time". We make our way back to the main buildings and separate. The next class I had seemed to be math, definitely my best subject but far from my favourite, the time was 4:30 as everybody walked in. this time I sat right up the front, to my dismay River the Leafeon that I still couldn't figure out sat next to me.

I look over to her glaring at me, I finally snap, me being a very calm and gentle person, it was kind of surprising, "what's your deal!?" I say turning towards her, which, for some reason, surprised her. She just looks at me dumbstruck by what I just asked, not knowing what to say. She finally realises what I said and looks at me "what do you mean?" "Why can't you just leave me alone… you obviously hate me" I say turning around and dropping my head to the desk… "What? I don't hate you I just-"she couldn't finish as Kate seats right next to me "Oh HEYY!" she says "oh god no~" I say to myself for both Eeveelutions to hear, Kate ignores it, while River just turns around to watch a Zoroark walk in the door, Mr O'Conner.

"okay class please take your seats while I do the role" glad that kaye finally moves away I set up my stuff ready to do my work, "Mr Toby Fang-Song?" that caught my attention… "Ah… Sir!" "Yes?" "That's my little brother… he's in grade 10…" I say "oh… well…" he takes a quick check around and looks at his laptop screen "hmmm… well this is very strange" after he finishes the roll forgetting about the mistake he finally starts writing some equations on the board, which only take seconds for me to finish.

As the bell rings I hear the teacher say "Mr Alex… can you please come here" I pack my stuff in my backpack and walk over to his desk "now… I want to talk about your grades…" "Yes?" I reply, already knowing where this was going "I can see that you have extraordinary results in math…" "Yes sir" "well I was wondering if you wanted to advance a few levels… such as do your exam early?" he says to me looking up from his laptop, a few class mates still packing up their books look over at that, including River & Kate.

"Okay, sure" I say to him as everyone else finally walk out to go to their dorms for the night, "Very good… You have a lot of talent you know" "thank you sir" I say walking away from his desk.

I made my way to my dorm room pretty quickly, I was wondering who I would have as roommates. I push the key into the slot with a click, and walk in, there was no one there yet. I put my backpack down and head for the shower, I lock the door behind me, and undress to get in the shower… 5 minutes later I start drying myself off and redressing, I hear slight voices outside the door, telling me that my other roommates were here.

I open the door with a click and the voices stop, I walk out, black shirt, white shorts. There were only two other people there, a Sceptile… and my brother… "Hey bro!" he says to me and I smile, my brother was always so energetic and happy about everything… sometimes a little too happy… "Hi" I say to the Sceptile, he nods in response and continues talking while I sit next to him on his bed, "so… what are we talkin about?"

"Oh nothing" my brother answers, noticing a glass door at the back of the room right past my bed, I stand up and leaving the two to continue talking about whatever they were talking about. Pulling the curtain back looking through the clear surface, the balcony was quite large holding two lay back chairs and a small Zen Garden type thing taking up the whole of the right side.

It was a large square of grass with a pile of rocks, water dribbling down the rocks into a small pool of water, the very sight of it made me relax. I went over to it, sitting down. The grass on my bare feet was like nothing I've ever felt it was so soft and somehow warm, then again the sun was still up, shinning down on me refreshing my stiff aching muscles. Closing my eyes I drift into the blackness of meditation, the dream world, a world of floating isles in a dark limitless abyss. Without any kind of restraint.

Some people called it the void, others called it your inner self, but most people knew it as the distortion world. It all depended on your religion. There were many religions, most of which I had no idea about, my religion where in the three abyssal gods, Giratina the god of antimatter and the abyss of the distortion world, Zekrom the god of Yin, as Reshiram is the Yang, both dragons now in peace after the war, many, many years ago, and Yveltal the God of Destruction, and the Millennium Duo, which consisted of Jirachi the god of wishes, and Victinni the God of Victory.

Looking past the dark interior of the distortion world you will find its quite beautiful, the floating isles covering a kind of layer to the distortion world, one of many, was a maze of buildings from past memories placed in a mind-bendingly way to confuse even an expert of traversing its area known as the memory bank, u could basically look into your past if you knew how, walking along the stone past I found myself at the edge where I walked off into the dark void which was the distortion world landing on many isles making my way down to the second level, the legacy vault.

An area where only the advanced of the advanced could make it to, it was very different to the first layer in its structure and purpose, many people who have shared my religion have told me I am a very, very talented person to make it to the second level of the distortion world it held absolute imagination, you form everything here by just thinking about it for a split second, making a stair case of gold and black granite I made my way past the entire second floor to the third layer of the distortion world, the blackish purplish void gave way to a dark green, white and blue abyss.

I was one of very few people who were able to make it to this level, what would usually happen to a person who couldn't make it this far would just go to the very beginning, the memory bank, a continues paradox. The stairs gave away leaving the legacy vault into the third floor, the negative reality, a layer of the distortion world where basically only a few hundred people could reach, out of the billions on this earth that was an almost 0.0001%. The people who taught me to navigate the distortion world where stunned when I told them I made it to the third layer.

It was an almost unbelievable realm where it took your most wanted desires and your most unwanted desires and smashed them into a world where the sky shatters and the world is tipped upside down… where you can go from being the happiest person ever and then pull you down to hell where everyone of your loved ones died… it has actually killed many people by driving themselves so deep into the 'negative reality' that it traps them into permanent sleep never to wake up from.

The only way to not be trapped in this horrible curse of a world was to just plain ignore it, to just blank out your mind and just keep walking forward until it gives up and allows you to the final layer of the distortion world… the abyss… where it is believed to be the very entrance into the God Lands, where all of the gods live, breath and sleep… somewhere I have been many times, somehow not even being detected by the very gods who supposedly watches everything, the world was now disintegrating into a pure white background that in its self was forming the white pearly gates of the God Lands.

Just as I try walking forward toward the gate, I hear a voice… it's… my brothers, I turn around to hear his low talking, there he is standing in the middle of the white abyss as the finale traces of the negative reality leaves, I wonder how he is there if I passed the negative reality… he's calling my name, walking ever closer to me… the white of the God Lands where slowly swallowed up by a creeping black that I've never seen before, I started to panic as this has never happened to me before, the closer he got to me the more the blackness of the abyss swallowed up the white and the louder he got…

He finally made it to a point where I could hear him clearly as daylight… he was just saying my name, as if trying to wake me up… then it happened… he stopped, the black swallowed him up into nothing and I yelled "NO! NOT MY BROTHER!" as I fell into a dark hole of darkness transiting to red, black blue, green, yellow... Red… black…. white…. As I finally awoke yelling, in a sweaty fit "AHH" breathing deeply as my brother patted my back as to comfort me "hey it's okay" he cooed to me… realising what happened I yelled at him "What The Hell Man! You Know Not To Disrupt Me In Meditation!" "I Almost Got trapped In Level Three!"

Looking up, I find the sun has long since set leaving a beautiful night sky, taking a pure guess I assume it was about 8:00-10:00 "ha-ha… sorry" he replies scratching his head sheepishly, the water dribbling in the background calming me down from the shock I get up realising how tired I am and make my way inside, there was another person already in the bed… I couldn't see his face tho, making my way to my own bed nearest to the balcony, the unknown individual being in the middle and the still nameless Sceptile who was currently getting in bed.

Saying my goodnights to the Sceptile and my brother I get under my covers and drift off into sleep… but a strange sensation kept me from sleep… as if someone was watching me…

_**Well that was interesting wasn't it? The distortion world will in fact be a huge part of this story so I tried to make it as interesting as possible creating from parts of what everyone knows about it :)**_

_**Again sorry for such a long wait and I tried to make it as good as I could :D **_

_**Wolfy Out :D**_


End file.
